


Working

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magazine Companies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya knew working at Yosen would be a different experience, he just didn't realize how different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working

**Author's Note:**

> End notes will have all information you need... New AU tho, yay

Tatsuya woke up with a yawn as his alarm went off. God, he was still tired from his flight a couple days before.

He’d thought getting to Japan a few days early would let him actually rest enough for his new job. Maybe also give him some time to unpack and start getting used to his new apartment…

He dragged himself out of bed with a groan, looking at the boxes scattered around the room. His night was going to be one full of unpacking and sorting, that was for sure… Maybe he could get a neighbor to help.

“Need to get dressed…” He mumbled. “Did I unpack any clothes yet?”

He looked around at the boxes, most were still neatly taped together, barely touched since they’d been brought into the apartment. The only open one lay in the corner, sweaters and sweats strewn around it.

“That’s right, I only opened my comfortable clothes…” He groaned. “Fuck…”

Standing quickly he started moving box to box, trying to figure out which one had his work clothes… Or any clothes that’d be at least semi-acceptable for his first day at Yosen.

“Good going, Tatsuya. Get hired by one of the biggest magazines in Japan only to risk losing the job because of clothes…”

The man ripped open a box, dress pants. At least that was a start… He wouldn’t have time to find his nice shirts, though.

Did he have a nice sweater he could use, maybe? They couldn’t all be ugly Christmas presents from his mother…

Tatsuya moved to the corner quickly, throwing the sweaters to the side as he examined them. Apparently he was wrong, he only had ugly Christmas present sweaters--

Wait, a plain purple one? He actually had a plain sweater he could actually wear to work without being embarrassed? This was--

Too good to be true, he realized as he held it up only to see a pink cat on the front. It was cute, good for a day out, maybe, but work? God, he’d probably get fired as soon as someone saw it.

Still, compared to his other sweaters, it was pretty mild… Looked like it was this shirt or his sleeping shirt.

“Pretty sure they wouldn’t appreciate the profanity on this…” He looked down at his current shirt. “Kitten it is.”

 

-

 

Tatsuya stared up at Yosen with a gulp. It was a large building, very large. To think it’d started as a small operation all the way in Akita before getting to where it was…

A large, successful magazine that most people only dreamed of working for. A magazine Tatsuya may be fired for because of his shirt.

“Maybe it’ll be cold in the building…” He mumbled, wrapping his coat tighter around himself. “Maybe I can keep my coat on…”

He finally forced himself to walk through the door, he couldn’t be late on top of wearing the sweater. Maybe if he was on time and on his best behavior he could find a way to keep the job. He just had to go talk to the CEO…

“Excuse me, miss.” He walked to the reception desk in the front with a smile. “I’m here to speak with an Araki Masako. Could you direct me to her?”

The woman looked up at him, her eyes widening when she saw him. “Oh...well, top floor… Just take the elevator up, her secretary can help you from there.”

“Thank you.” He gave her a smile before walking off towards the elevators. He’d expected the lady to be good with words working for a place like this.

He shrugged when he stepped into the elevator and pressed the top floor button. Not time to worry about that--

“Hey, hold the elevator!”

Tatsuya jumped, pressing the hold door button quickly and looking out. Who had been yelling at him to do that?

“Thank you.” Apparently some guy with dirty blond hair. “God, waking up late is never a good idea…”

“Eh, but you did it~” Someone else said as he entered the elevator as well.

Tatsuya glanced at the other man and frowned when instead of seeing a face, he saw a chest. How tall was this guy? He wasn’t that short himself, he should be able to see his face…

The blond hit a button on the elevator. “I see you staring at Atsushi, he’s a freak of nature when it comes to his height, don’ts stress yourself about it.”

Tatsuya bit his lip, forcing himself to look at the ground. He hadn’t realized he’d been staring, but apparently he had been.

“Eh~? He was staring huh~?” The Atsushi guy asked and Tatsuya felt a hand on his chin. “I wanna see his face~”

“Excuse me?” Tatsuya felt his head be forced up and he was met with bored-looking purple eyes.

“Oh~ You don’t look half bad~” Atsushi hummed. “Do you work here~?”

“Well… I’m starting today.” Tatsuya replied, pulling himself back away from Atsushi.

“Huh, so you’re the new guy everyone’s talking about.” The blond said. “Well, welcome to the team.”  
“Thank you.” Tatsuya gave a tentative smile. Hopefully that welcome wouldn’t end up being wasted.

The rest of the ride together was in silence until the elevator came to a stop.

“Oh, here we are. Come on Atsushi.” The blond said, stepping off the elevator quickly.

“Okay~” The giant moved forward, turning back for a second. “See you around, new guy~”

Tatsuya gave a small wave as Atsushi walked off. As the doors closed he gave a relieved sigh, now all there was to do was get to the CEO.

Soon enough, the elevator came to a stop again and he stepped out. Time to find that secretary and then Araki…

“Excuse me?” He called, walking down the hall and peeking around the corner. “Is anyone there?”

A small woman looked up from a paper on a desk, noticing Tatsuya. “Do you need something?”

“I’m here to see an Araki Masako, I’m supposed to start here today.” He replied, rubbing the back of his head with a small laugh.

“Oh, you must be Himuro Tatsuya.” She said, standing up. “Follow me, I’ll take you to Araki-sama.”  
Tatsuya gave a small nod. “I am, thank you.”

As he followed the woman he felt himself begin to sweat. Not from fear or nervousness, no, he was just really, really hot. Yosen wasn’t as cool as he’d been hoping for.

“Right through this door, Himuro-san.” The woman said, stepping to the side. “Before you go, would you like me to take your coat? You look like you’re dying in that.”

“I’m fine!” Tatsuya exclaimed. “Totally fine, actually I’m a bit cold, so this jacket is kind of needed.”

“If you say so…” She replied with a small sigh. “Just don’t sweat all over Araki-sama’s office.”

“Got it, I won’t.” Tatsuya said with a small nod before the secretary knocked quickly on the door.

“Araki-sama, the new worker is here.”

“Let him in.”

The secretary gave him a look that said “well go ahead” and Tatsuya took a breath before mumbling a thank you and walking through the door.

“Uh, hello. Nice to meet you.” He said as he walked it. “It’s going to be a pleasure working for you.”

“Nice to meet you as well.” Masako gave a small nod. “Go ahead and take a seat so we can chat.”

“What do we need to chat about?” Tatsuya asked as he took a seat. “I was told over email I would just help edit the magazine. You know, like my job at the magazine I worked for in America.”

“Well, that’s your main job, but one thing really caught my eye that made me hire you. You’re trilingual, right?” Masako asked, studying Tatsuya’s face for a reaction.

“Oh.” Tatsuya blinked. “Well, yes, I am.”

“Well then we may also use you as a translator for some interviews.” Masako said. “We have plenty usually, but back ups are never a bad idea.”

“Oh, well that makes sense.” Tatsuya gave a small nod. “Alright, that’s understable. I’ll help edit and be a translator sometimes. Anything else?”

“Not much, just… You’re new to Japan, right?” Masako asked, pushing a paper forward. “If you are, this is a list of magazines you might want to keep an eye on.”

Tatsuya took the paper. “Oh, alright, thank you. Now, I guess I should be getting to work--”

“Also,” Masako began, cutting Tatsuya off. “don’t slack off, if you do I’ll probably kill you.”

“...Good to know.”

 

-

 

Tatsuya looked at the list Masako had given him with a sigh as he got into the elevator. So these were all the other magazines worth keeping an eye on? There wasn’t much information, just the name and kind of magazine…

“Wait a second... “ He mumbled, looking at the last name on the list. “Are you kidding me?”

A gossip magazine? Was it a rag magazine? One that’d claim stars had be abducted by aliens and shit like that?

“Why would they be worth keeping an eye on? Do their stories actually trick a lot of people?” He asked himself. “God damn, this is going to be ridiculous.”

The elevator traveled down to the floor he needed to get off at and he sighed as he stepped off. Maybe he could ask someone about the magazine. “Kirisaki Daiichi” or whatever it was called. Someone had to have information--

“Ne, look~ It’s the pretty guy I was talking about before~” A familiar voice hit Tatsuya’s ears, knocking him out of his thoughts.

“It is that guy.” The blond said, looking Tatsuya up and down. “So you’re working on this floor too, huh? Might as well introduce ourselves then.”

“Ah, well I’m Himuro Tatsuya, it’s nice to meet you.” He replied with a smile. “You are?”

“Fukui Kensuke.” The blond replied with a small nod. “This freak of nature from earlier is Murasakibara Atsushi.”

“Alright.” Tatsuya gave a small smile. “Anyone else I should meet before I find what I need to do?”

“Follow me.” Kensuke said, turning and starting to walk away, giving Tatsuya no choice. “There’s two more people you should probably meet.”

Soon enough Kensuke came to a stop in front of what seemed to be a break area. “Alright, there in there. Go introduce yourself.”

Tatsuya raised an eyebrow. Kensuke was going to lead him here and then make him introduce himself?

Well, if that’s how they did it at Yosen, he really couldn’t complain. No, he’d just have to talk to them and hope for the best.

“Someone new?”

Or they’d notice him first and all he’d have to do is go with it, that would work too.

“Yeah, I am new.” He said, rubbing the back of his head. “I’m Himuro Tatsuya, nice to meet you.”

“Well, there went my plan to leave you with these guys so I could continue with my babysitting of Atsushi…” Kensuke mumbled before clearing his throat and pointing to the taller of the two men. “That’s Liu Wei. The other one is Okamura Kenichi.”

“We can introduce ourselves, you know.” Kenichi said with a frown. “You don’t have to do it for us.”

“I was already here, so why not?” Kensuke replied with a shrug. “Besides, now I can go back to Atsushi before he--”

“Hey, why did you guys leave me behind~?” Atsushi asked with a whine.

“Stops working…” Kensuke finished with a sigh.

“This always happens when one of us aren’t watching him.” Wei said with a frown. “How did he get a job, again?”

“No idea…” Kensuke said with a shrug. “Same way Kirisaki Daiichi got popular, probably.”

“Kirisaki Daiichi…” Tatsuya straightened a bit. “I just heard about that magazine recently. Is it like a rag magazine or…?”

“What do you mean?” Kenichi asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I mean… What kind of gossip do they spread?” Tatsuya replied. “Things like “so-and-so were abducted by aliens!” or “the president has been having an affair with a monkey for years!””

“Oh, no their rumors don’t get that bad.” Kensuke replied, waving a hand in front of himself. “They use realistic-sounding rumors… That everyone buys.”

“The amount of famous people and other magazines that they’ve ruined is kinda scary~” Atsushi added with a yawn. “That’s why we avoid them~”

“Oh god… That sounds as bad as that one rag magazine in America…” Tatsuya mumbled. “Japan’s magazine industry must be just as cutthroat as America’s.”

“Not really… Sure there are rough patches, but there’s one other magazine we get along with.” Kenichi said. “In fact, you can have a chance to meet them if you do me a favor.”

Tatsuya looked at Kenichi. “What kind of favor.”

“I have a file I need taken to Rakuzan, think you could do it?”

“Well…” Tatsuya shrugged. “Why the hell not?”

 

-

 

Tatsuya felt like he was dying. He was way too hot in his jacket, way too hot. He was going to have to take it off and carry it the rest of the way… Well unless he wanted to pass out on the way to Rakuzan.

Seeing as he didn’t want to pass out on his first day, he took the jacket off before he continued on his way. If someone at Rakuzan saw his very much unprofessional sweater...at least all they could do was judge him.

In fact, that’s what he told himself as he actually walked into the building. It was bigger than Yosen was, much bigger. It wasn’t much fancier on the inside, but Tatsuya had a feeling the place was probably even more popular than Yosen.

Not to mention everyone who seemed to walk by were wearing designer clothing. Was it like a rule that you had to wear things like that here? If it was, Tatsuya was easily breaking that rule.

“Holy shit…” He mumbled. “Now to go find this Akashi Seijuurou…”  
He walked to the receptionist as quickly as he could, wanting to get done with the errand as soon as possible.

“Excuse me,” He gave the man a small smile. “could you tell me where could I find an Akashi Seijuurou?”

The man looked up with a smile… Only for that smile to fall when he saw what Tatsuya was wearing. “Oh… floor sixteen… I’ll let him know you’re coming…”

“Thank you... ?” Tatsuya moved away, barely keeping his eyebrow from going up in question. Sure his sweater was tacky, but tacky enough for that reaction?

Oh well, he’d be fine he was sure. Not like he was going to get torn apart for his sweater when he got to floor sixteen.

That’s what he told himself as he made his way up to the floor at least. When the elevator opened to reveal someone standing there, arms crossed though, he wasn’t so sure he was right.

“Hello… Are you Akashi Seijuurou?”

“No, Mibuchi Reo…”

Tatsuya shifted. “Do you need something, Mibuchi-san?”

Reo looked Tatsuya over with a sigh. “Yes, I need you to come with me…”

“Um...okay?” Tatsuya frowned but followed the other anyway. No use in causing issues with someone when he was this far into the errand.”

He followed Reo until they came to a room that didn’t seem like it was exactly used for magazine-work. No, instead it seemed to be a room full of clothing.

“Do you guys change throughout the day or…?” Tatsuya looked around, noticing the fact there were actually four other people in the room with them.

“Actually, we keep the clothes so we can find the best combinations to write about!” The blond in the room said, swinging his feet.

“It’s also good when we need an emergency makeover.” Reo added, looking at Tatsuya’s sweater with a frown.

“Which you need.” A darker skinned man said with a yawn. “That sweater is ugly as hell.”

“Excuse me?” Tatsuya raised an eyebrow in question. “I thought this sweater was charming.”

“It’s actually really ugly.” The silver haired man said, rolling his eyes. “What made you think it was a good idea?”

“Well… It’s actually just something I wear on lazy days usually…” Tatsuya rubbed the back of his head. “I just didn’t have my usual clothes unpacked so…”

“Well, we can fix it for now.” Reo said, pushing him towards a rack of clothes. “What size are you?”

“Excuse me?” Tatsuya looked to the redhead who’d not spoken yet, hoping to find help. Apparently though, the redhead wasn’t looking to help him. “I need to give this file to Akashi!”

“How about this, I take it when you let us get you something nicer to wear.” The redhead, who was apparently Seijuurou, said with a small smile.

“Are you kidding me?” He asked. “I’m not going to do that, I need to get back to work!”

“If you let them do it, you can leave faster.” The grey haired man said. “You do know that, right?”

“You can’t be serious…” Tatsuya mumbled. “Oh god, you can’t be serious…”

“Are you going to be giving us your clothing size or will we have to guess?” Reo asked, frowning at the man.

“I’m not telling you my clothing size--”

“Looks like we’re guessing, Reo-nee!” The blond said, his legs still swinging. “This is going to be a fun guessing game!”

 

-

 

Tatsuya looked in the mirror with a sigh. Apparently these people had been very serious about the makeover.

“This is a nice shirt…” He mumbled. “But did you really need to change my pants too? Those were perfectly good pants.”

“Sure, but these pants are nicer.” The muscular man said. “The other ones hung off your body.”

“More like the other ones fit me nicely and these are tight as hell…” Tatsuya mumbled, tugging at the band of the pants. “But sure, they hung off me.”

“Stop with the sass.” The grey haired man said, rolling his eyes. “Just accept it, already.”

Tatsuya looked over at the man with a frown. “I can complain about this, you know.”

“Sure, but it makes this more annoying than it has to be.” He replied, shrugging. “But whatever floats your boat.

Tatsuya rolled his eyes before turning to Seijuurou. “Okay, I’m done. Will you take the file now?”

“Of course.” The redhead smiled, moving forward to take the file. “I have one more thing for you, though.”

“Oh?” Tatsuya raised an eyebrow. “And what is that?”

Seijuurou reached into his pocket with his free hand, pulling out what looked like a wad of cash. “This, so you can go actually buy yourself some nice clothes.”

“Oh, I can’t take that!” Tatsuya replied, crossing his arms. “I have plenty of unpacked clothes at home. Unpacked clothes I need to unpack after work. Clothes that’ll take my entire night up.”

Seijuurou blinked. “Is that so? Then I’ll go buy you some clothing and bring them by Yosen before you get off.”

“What?” Tatsuya shook his head. “No! I don’t need any new clothes.”

“But I insist--”

Tatsuya rolled his eyes. “Wait, this part is probably a joke, right? You wouldn’t actually buy me a new wardrobe.”

“But--”

“You know what, I’ll just go now.” Tatsuya pat Seijuurou on his back. “Funny joke, buddy.”

 

-

 

Tatsuya sighed when once again his coworkers peeked at him.

“Is there something you guys need, or…” He asked, glancing at them with a frown.

“Just not over the fact they actually changed your pants.” Kensuke said. “I mean, your pants seemed fine before.”

“They were fine!” Tatsuya replied with a sigh. “Apparently they hung off me, though.”

“That’s okay~ Those pants aren’t bad~” Atsushi said, seemingly trying to make Tatsuya feel better about it all.

“Say the one who wears overalls in his freetime.” Wei said, ruining any chance of that happening.

“God…” Tatsuya covered his face with a groan. “Could you guys leave me be? I need to work--”

“Actually,” Kenichi began, “I came here to tell you you have a… visitor.”

“A visitor?” Tatsuya sat up straight with a frown. “What kind of visitor?”

“You should come see for yourself…” Kenichi replied, rubbing the back of his head. “I don’t think you’d react well to me just telling you.”

Tatsuya raised an eyebrow in question as he stood. “...Okay? Lead the way, I guess.”

He followed the larger man down the hall with a frown. Who could be the visitor and why would he not react well? He had not reason to react badly to--

Was that… Seijuurou holding a bunch of shopping bags?

“Oh god… He actually did it…” Tatsuya mumbled. “He actually went out and bought me clothes…”

“Oh, Himuro.” Seijuurou said, noticing him. “Here, I think you’ll find these are the right size.”

Tatsuya frowned when the redhead held the bags out to him. “I really don’t need these clothes, though…”

“I insist, though.” Seijuurou replied, pushing them towards the other man again. “Take them.”

“I won’t--”

“Actually… I’d suggest just taking them.” Kenichi said with a sigh. “We’ve been told arguing with Rakuzan workers isn’t allowed…”

Tatsuya sighed. If that was a rule, he’d be forced to take them…

“Fine.” He gave Seijuurou a forced smile as he took the bags. “Thank you, Akashi-san.”

The redhead gave him a smile. “Anytime.”

He had a feeling his work at Yosen was going to be a lot more colorful than he’d first imagined.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I got attached to this AU bc it's rlly kind of Yosen-centric :,). May become a series of oneshots/loosely connected stories if I come up with a plot of some sort? Yeah
> 
> If it does become that, all teams will show up at some point, so any suggestions for characters/teams showing up in what order is welcome. Also ideas for oneshots/scenes if this becomes a full story.
> 
> Not marking as having multiple chapters atm


End file.
